KND: No Heroes
by DC2030
Summary: A public address from the new President of the United States: Benedict Uno.


**Washington D.C: White House Address **

Benedict Uno walked up the stairs up to the podium. The news networks camera men stayed at attention and turned on their cameras. Benedict readjusted his tie and turned to face the cameras.

"My fellow Americans" Benedict Uno spoke, his voice audible and clear. "As your new elected president, I have sworn to keep you and those beside you safe. When you elected me, I promised to bring reforms of the highest caliber. When you checked me off on the ballot, you knew I would keep my promises. And, just as you know, I do intend to keep my word."

"I believe the word of a man is all they have. And what kind of man would I be if I didn't keep my word." Benedict Uno said, earning the applause of many in attendance. He raised his hand, signaling for everyone to stop so he may continue. "Unfortunately, keeping my promise to you, the people and majority of America, has been difficult. Bringing reform to this great nation has proven to be difficult. The halt of progress is not of our elderly, but of our youth. Our kids are our future."

Benedict halted his speech for a moment to regain his breath before resuming. "Our kids are both our greatest hope and…our greatest liability. It has been brought to my attention, that a majority of our kids have been in association with a kid run organization called: The Kids Next Door. They proclaim adults like you and I, teens like you and my son Bruce, are all a menace to their child hood, to their environment, to their very lives. But in reality, they themselves are the menace. Not all kids follow the KND, but they are in fact oppressed by them."

"The youth of this nation, the youth of every nation, the youth of this very world is at risk. We, as human beings, are put at risk. And so…despite who much I am against acts against children, my hand in this matter has been forced." Benedict Uno looked up into the sky then looked back down. "I am labeling all members of this Kids Next Door as enemies of this state, of this country, of this world. I am looking to the future, a future where are youth are not put under the heels of the oppressed, but rather guided by the hand of a role model, a parental figure, a father. Though this may be rash, but I am father myself, and I'd like to be seen as a father figure to all. The youth of this country will one day be in our shoes and so they will need a prime example. We are that prime example."

All in attendance applauded. Cheers and chants broke out. The word 'Father' echoed throughout the world at that very moment.

"From this moment on, there will be no KND."

Across the world, massive tree houses with the KND flag began to be cut down. Those within being dragged away, kicking and screaming. The KND tree houses around the world began to burn. The flames could be seen in space as Harvey McKenzie, Numbuh 363, and Supreme Leader of the KND looked down at the planet he, and everyone else on the Moon Base, cherished in sadness.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Soulless sat in a chair, looking down at the floor as a single tear streaked his helmet. He felt a hand patting his back and looked up, seeing Sandman looking down at him. Despite his eyes being shielded behind his goggles, Soulless could see a sympathetic look being cast upon him. "My daughter is gone, Sandman, and it's because of that man's example."

"She'll be remembered." Sandman said before leaving down a hall to speak with Numbuh Infinity. "The KND is burning."

"Just like the prophecy foretold." Sandman turned to see a kid in silver and red medieval armor standing in a corner.

"I take it your with the GKND" Sandman said, motioning to the kid's shoes, revealing he had three toes on each foot.

"I am Numbuh 8/92, you may call me Azrael."

"Well I don't really care for names, I need to know when he's coming because we need Numbuh 1, and we need him now." Sandman spared lances between Numbuh Infinity and Azrael. "Benedict Uno sprang every one of my rouges out of Brookfield, he's devastating the KND, and he's also searching for something. The only one who can beat him is out in space; we need him, more than anyone could know."

"Fear not." Azrael pointed out a window. "He is on his way."

Sandman walked to the window and peered out of it. His eyes widened as he saw a star brightening and drawing closer.

"There is no such thing as a hero." Azrael spoke, walking up beside Sandman. "There are only those who know that someone must do what no others can."


End file.
